i'm your first
by Ironbat77
Summary: One shot story. Jack is at college, and Arcee can't take it living in a world without him. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**So I was reading my story and other stories from Fanfiction, and I came to a realization Arcee/Jack stories are very popular and almost all of them have the same tone. So I decided to make something very interesting and something people would have never come up with. If you under 18 don't read. This is a one shot story that has nothing to do with 'Love is Strange', rated M for… you'll find out.**

Jack was in the middle of second semester at college in Kentucky. He chose that state because it was the only out of state college that accepted him, he was determine to leave the boring city of Jasper. He's doing well in his classes; he even developed a crush on classmate named Suzie. He was determined to ask her out this Friday. He hasn't made contact with the autobots since he left, he'll visit them during the summer. He still keeps in touch with his mom though.

"Alright class, that would be it for today," said the professor, Jack began packing up his stuff, relieved that his class has finally ended. As he was exiting, he notices Suzie walk pass by him. She looked at him, smiled, and wave at him, "Hi Jack," was all she said, before turning her attention back to the direction she was walking. Jack only waved back, speechless. 'This is your chance,' thought Jack, 'Don't let her get away like Sierra.' Jack ran up to Suzie, trying to catch up to her. "Hey Suzie, wait up!" shouted Jack. Suzie turn around to see Jack stop running in front of her, she smiled at his presence. "Hey Jack," she said "You need something?" Jack stood quiet there for second, trying to get the courage to ask her out, "I was wondering.." he said nervously, "that maybe this Friday if you and me can," Jack look at the ground with his hand on the back of his head, and begin to blush lightly. Jack was trying to find the courage to finished his sentence until Suzie interrupted him "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Jack," she said, with happiness in her voice. Jack was dumbfounded from this, "Really? So I'll pick you up at seven?" asked Jack. Suzie smiled and nodded. She then walked away back to her next class. Jack was boiled with happiness in the inside.

It's Friday, and Jack is getting ready for his date with Suzie. He was running around his dorm room, trying to find his best shirt and pants. This will be the first date he ever been to, he never had the courage to asked Sierra out back at Jasper. He was both nervous and happy. He didn't want to screw this up. He started combing his hair in front of the mirror, 'This is great' thought Jack to himself, 'hopefully by the end of the date, if it goes well, Suzie and I can be girlfriend and boyfriend, I wonder how mom, Raf, Miko, and the autobots will react to this.' Jack suddenly stop everything he was doing. He remembers Arcee's reaction when he told her he was leaving for college at Kentucky.

"_Like the frag you are!" shouted Arcee with anger. Jack was taken aback by her sudden reaction; he wasn't expecting this reaction from her. "What?" asked Jack still in shock, thinking that Arcee is probably planning a joke on him. "There's no way in the pits of Kaon I'm going just to sit back and watch you leave me to another state!" Arcee was furious but another emotion was showing in her optics. Jack was surprised by this, he thought Arcee will be happy for him to the fact he got accepted to college, but she is very upset that he is leaving her. "Arcee, I don't see why you are mad from all of this, I'm going to college so I can do something with my life, there is no way I'm going to be working at KO burger for the rest of my life," said Jack. "So you're just throwing everything we share in the past two years away!?" shouted Arcee, "You didn't even told me you were planning to go to Kentucky!" "That's the only college that accepted me," defended Jack, "Why are you reacting like this?" Jack was keeping his cool, trying to calm down his partner. "Because I already lost two partners and there is no way in the Pits I'm going to lose another!" shouted Arcee, trying to hold back the tears. "You're not going to lose me, we can keep in touch through the phone, I wish I could take you with me but you have a war to fight," said Jack, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Talking through my com link won't still be the same," said Arcee, with a calm and sad tone. "And why is that?" asked Jack. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" shouted Arcee, with passion and anger in her voice. Jack eyes widen, he took his hand of from her shoulder and took a few steps back. "What?" asked Jack in disbelief, trying to comprehend to what he just heard. "You heard me" said Arcee, "You made it into my spark where no one in my life have ever made it to, not even Cilffjumper or Tailgate, my spark flares passion for you because all the memories and moments we share , I love you Jackson Darby!" Jack was surprise by all of this, his partner, his closest friend, and guardian, fell in love him. How? Jack sure finds Arcee pretty, but he doesn't have the same feelings for her. He never saw her more than just a friend/guardian/mentor. "I'm sorry Arcee," said Jack as he close his eyes, "I'm afraid I just don't have the same feelings for you." Arcee looked as though Tailgate was killed in front of her all over again. "What?" she asked, holding back tears and pain. "Is it because I'm a 'motorcycle?!' an alien!? Older?! Ugly?!" "No!" said Jack, looking at Arcee straight into her optics, "you are beautiful, I don't care if you are either an gorgeous alien or a gorgeous teenage lady, it's just, I never saw you more than just a friend/guardian."(In other words, guardian/friendzone!) Arcee was raining energon tears. "Don't cry Arcee, I am going to visit you guys, you're family," said Jack, he tried to place his hand on her cheek, but she just moved away. "This isn't over Jackson Darby!" shouted Arcee, not with love, passion, or anger, but with craziness. She then ran off to her berth room. _

Jack was still in shock from that experience, even after all these months. He still can't understand how someone like her, magnificent and powerful, would fall for someone like him, boring and dull. She is like family to her, nothing more. He wonders if she has gotten over him, it's been like eight months. She never called him or talked to him since that day, Jack didn't call her because he figure she still needs some space. If he and Suzie does become a couple, should he tell her? And what did she mean that 'this isn't over?' Jack was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the clock; it was 6:40 pm. "Oh scrap! I'm going to be late!" said Jack.

Meanwhile, at a certain base in Jasper, Nevada, the autobot medic known as Ratchet activated the ground bridge, and came in four vehicles that transformed into Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. "What, What happen?!" shouted Ratchet, who moments ago, received an order from Optimus to open the ground bridge immediately, "Where's Arcee!" Optimus closed his optics for a second, "Arcee accidently fired at the energon mine, blowing it up, causing us to black out," said Optimus, "And once we came to, Arcee was nowhere to be found, we tried contacting her through com link, but her signal couldn't be detected." Optimus was deeply worried about Arcee when Jack left for college, she didn't acted depress or sad, but crazy. Ratchet then turn back to his monitors, trying to find Arcee's life signal, nothing came up. "No," Ratchet said, "Her signal is offline." Everyone, except Optimus, gasp at the news. "Maybe she was taken to the warship as a prisoner," said Bulkhead. "If she was taken by to the warship, her com link would had still been on, with only static to be heard, not an eerie silence," said Ratchet. Everyone bowed their heads in respect for Arcee's memory, 'Arcee I hope you find peace in the other side,' thought Optimus.

Jack was taking Suzie back home after a successful date. "I had a wonderful time," said Suzie, with happiness. "So did I," said Jack smiling. Jack and Suzie stop in front of Suzie's house, "I would love it if you can take me out another date when you have the chance," said Suzie, smiling. "How does next Saturday sound?" said Jack, with confidence in his voice now. "Perfect," said Suzie. Suzie and Jack stared at each other for a few moments, before moving closer to each other, about give each other a deep kiss. They were interrupted by a loud motorcycle engine revving, and remembering seeing a bright light before blacking out.

Jack was slowing open his eyes, his blurry vision becoming and he saw a blue figure staring at him, with worry on her face. "Jack? Oh primus thank goodness you are awake I thought you got hit really hard," said a familiar female voice. "What happen?" said Jack, still trying to come to, "Is that you Arcee?" "Yes, Jack," said Arcee with a gentle voice and smile, "I'm here for you." Jack tried to get up, but Arcee gently put her hand on him so he can't get up. "Stay down Jack, you're still recovering," said Arcee. Jack then tried to move her hand with his hands, but that's when he notices his hands were handcuffed. "What the? Why are my hands tied together," asked Jack. Arcee, smiled, "So they wouldn't get in the way," she said. "What do you mean?" asked Jack all worried, he then looked around and found himself in a cavern, "Where are we?" Jack stop when memories began flashing head, he remembers hearing a familiar motorcycle sound and seeing two familiar headlights coming towards him, "And why did you blindsided me!?" Arcee continue smiling at him, Jack notice a hint of craziness in her eyes, "To get you here, you would have been protesting to whole time if you were conscience," said Arcee. "Why?" asked Jack, with angered in his voice. "So we can never be separated again," said Arcee, with lust in her voice. Jack lay there, speechless, did Arcee finally lost it? "You see partner, whenever I got the chance, I would ground bridge to Kentucky just so I can 'spy' on you," Arcee continued on, running her large, slender fingers across his body, "I missed you so much Jack, that finally just watching you wasn't enough, so I fake my own death at a battlefield, disabled my com link, and disoriented my life signal so Team Prime wouldn't be able to find me." Jack stared at her with shocked in his face, his partner has completely lost it, "Why!? Why will you do that?!" shouted Jack. "Because I love you!" shouted back Arcee. "I told you that 'this' wasn't over." "You gone crazy Arcee," said Jack, worryingly, "You must go back with Ratchet, you need help, I'll help get through this!" Arcee shook her head, "No Jack, I won't go back, and neither will you we'll spend the rest of our lives together in this cavern, I'll feed you, clothe you, and keep you in good health, but you'll never leave this place, you're my 'prisoner'" giggled Arcee. She started petting her hair. "Arcee please!" begged Jack, seeing his guardian like this scared him. "You still don't love me like I love you?" asked Arcee. Jack lay still for a while, then finally shook his head. "Why!?" shouted Arcee "After everything we did together! We raced together, face Airachnid together, went to Cyberton together, I even saved you found Insecticons when you went to that relic hunt with Smokescreen! How can you not love me after all that!?" Jack was quiet for a moment, "I just don't," said Jack. Arcee stared at him for a while, "Then we have some work to do then," said Arcee, "to think I was going let you fall for a floozy like Suzie-"

"Suzie!" Shouted Jack, interrupting Arcee, he completely forgot about her, "Where is she?!" "She would no longer be burden to you Jack," answered Arcee. "What!? What did you do to her?!" shouted a terrified Jack. Arcee looked away from him to stare at something in the distance, Jack follow her gaze and was shock of what he saw. It was the lifeless corpse of Suzie, blood was running from her throat, it was cleared that Arcee sliced her with her blade. "Why!?" said a disbelief Jack, on the verge of tears, "Why Arcee! You were my partner; you were supposed to be protecting humans!" "I don't give a damn about other humans, only the ones that are part of Team Prime, especially you," said Arcee, she was rubbing her fingers on Jack cheek in an effort to calm him. "You murder an innocent life, a person I cared about!" shouted Jack, he couldn't take anymore, and he started crying. Arcee growled under her breath, "You deserve better Jack, you been through so much just to settle for a floozy like her, she would have broken your heart eventually and that I can't allow," replied Arcee devoutly. "And what makes you better!" replied a traumatized Jack. "It's the memories that we share that makes me your, as we call it in Cybertron, Sparkmate," the last thing Arcee said before finally giving Jack a deep kiss, a kiss she been waiting forever to give. She enjoyed the kiss, purred when she explored his delicious mouth with her wet cybertronian tongue. Jack, however, was fighting it, this femme, who he trust his life with, has gone insane, murder his crush, kidnap him, and now seem she's trying to force him to love her. Arcee picked up Jack's protest and broke off the kiss, "Stop Arcee, please stop," begged Jack, sobbing as well. "So you're not going to come to terms so easily then," said Arcee, then a smirk spread across her face, "Don't worry, I already have that plan out." Jack let a gasp as he felt something in his pants; Arcee was unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear. "Now what are you up to?' asked Jack, he tried to scream, but couldn't, instead it was a broken voice that came out. "I know how males in this planet enjoy fragging as much as the mechs in my planet," answered Arcee, she suddenly grabbed his member, sending sensations through his body, which Jack slightly moan too, "So I'm going to frag you every day, hard, until you love me, but today," continue Arcee she position herself so her face can be closer to his length, "where going to take it slow." Arcee then started pumping him, Jack moaned even more, he try to stop her with his handcuffed hands, but Arcee push them out of the way, "Don't do this Arcee," moaned Jack, begging. "No Jack," moaned Arcee as well, she was getting into it as well, "I love you!" She started increasing her rate, pumping him even harder, Jack moans got louder. He never felt this kind of sensation before, he was still a virgin, but he never 'pleasure' himself, he wanted to 'save' himself for someone special, not for his crazed partner. Arcee was at it for ten minutes, moaning with him, Jack feel that he was about to overload, and Arcee knew this. She positions his hardened organ, so his tip would be facing her face. Jack's length swelled and twitch before out came some warm white fluids. Since this was his first time, a lot came out; it almost covered Arcee's entire face. Arcee's face shows that she was satisfied with this. She quickly 'cleaned' her face her fingers, and put Jack's fluids in her mouth. With her optics closed, she swallowed the fluids whole, moaning and purring, the whole time, as though she received a gift from Primus. Jack watched her do this, he was panting and his legs had gone limp, it was an amazing experience, but a terrible one as well. When Arcee finished swallowing every last bit of Jacks' semen, she opened her optics and stared lovingly at Jack's shocked face. "That was amazing," said Arcee, lovingly, Jack just stared at her speechless, he could say whatever he wanted to her, but she was not going to stop.

Arcee then smiled, "Now it's my turn," said Arcee. She then got and stood on top of Jack, she carefully and delicately sat on Jacks' chest, so her giant body wouldn't squish her lover, then metal ping was heard, Arcee retracted her armor that was covering her hip region, and out came a wet port, she placed it in front of Jack's face. Jack watched in disbelief, as she slowly beginning to inject three of her fingers into her port, pleasuring herself, and Jack had a front row seat. "Oh Jack…" moaned Arcee, she closed her optics and fell into the trance she was giving herself. "Arcee stop!" shouted Jack, Arcee only continued fingering herself, "Harder Jack!" moaned Arcee, imagining that it was her Jack that was doing this, she was enjoying the moment, she hasn't touch herself in eons. "Arcee! Can't you see you've gone insane!" shouted Jack, he just wanted this to just end. Arcee stop fingering herself, but kept her fingers inside, she open her optics and frown upon her partner, "You're killing the moment Jack," said Arcee, somewhat annoyed at Jack's screams, not the loud noise she wanted hear coming out of Jack's mouth. Jack just stared at her, somewhat dumfounded, after everything that happen all she can think about is fragging herself! "Moan with me Jack, as I did with you," said Arcee with passion. Jack looked at her with a defiant face, "No," he said. Arcee stared back at Jack; she knew if she continued, her Jack would ruin the moment. "Fine then," said Arcee, as she was moving her other hand to Jack's lower half, "you asked for it." Jack felt Arcee hand moving under his rear. "What are you-AHH!" what's all Jack said before he was interrupted by pain an pleasure that was coming out of his rear. Arcee has stuck one of her long, slender, fingers into Jack's hole. "Now, before I am rudely interrupted again," said Arcee, before closing her optics, falling into her trance again. She started fingering herself and Jack at the same time. "Give it to me Jack," moaned Arcee again, Jack started moaning as well. His face may be showing pain and pleasure he receiving from Arcee's finger in his hole, but his mind was shocked and will soon be traumatized. "Arcee.." moaned Jack, trying to say something to stop her, but only to moaned louder when she pick up the pace on both her port and his hole. "YES! PLEASE PRIMUS! RELEASE ME!" shouted Arcee with pleasure, fingering both of them faster and harder. Jack's moans grew louder, "ARCEE!" shouted Jack, "YES JACK I'M HERE, I'M COMING!" moaned Arcee loudly, she was reaching her peak. Finally she couldn't get it anymore, she overloaded on Jack's face, "JACK," moaned Arcee, as her bodily fluids spread all over Jack's face, some of it went into Jack's mouth, she was returning the favor. Her legs got limp as well, and stop fingering herself and Jack. She opened her optics, with a sweet and delicious smile on her face.

But that smiled quickly turned into a frown when she saw Jack spitting out her fluids. After all this, he was still defiant. "No Jack," said Arcee, as she was moving closer to his face, "You must swallow my fluids like I did to yours." Arcee then started lick and suck up her fluids that were on Jack's face, trying to get as much as she can into her mouth. When her mouth was full with her own bodily fluids, she went over to Jack's mouth and used her tongue to pour her fluids into his mouth. She jammed it into his throat and made him swallowed every last drop of her fluids. After that, she continue kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth while Jack was doing nothing. He wasn't fighting it or joining it, he was defeated, letting Arcee explored every last detailed of his mouth. Arcee broke of the kiss and Jack laid there in shock. He trusted her with his life, she was his guardian, his closest friend, he helped her get over her deceased partners, and yet everything he did for her made her into this. Jack started to sob lightly, Arcee picked him and cradled, making him rest his head on one of her breasts. "Shh Jack," whispered Arcee lovingly, "I'm here for you babe, I won't abandon you," she started rock him back and forth like a baby, "This is your new home, and I'll bring everything you need so you can feel at home, and if you try to escape, I'll do more than just finger your ass," Arcee then took the finger she use to finger Jack and started sucking it like her life depended it, she was trying to get the 'scent' of Jack's rear into her mouth, after a few moans and purrs, she stopped and looked at Jack lovingly, "Your ass taste delicious as your sperm, smooth operator," Jack look around the cavern, he saw that the only way out was up, and he couldn't climb since Arcee handcuffed him, he then set his eyes upon on Suzie's deceased body, Arcee took notice of it "Her body will remain there as a reminder that no one will ever love you as I will," said Arcee. Jack then started to feel sleep overtaking, whimpering and sobbing to Arcee's words. "We will be together forever and I do mean forever, once you finally die of old age, I would gladly commit suicide so I will join you in the afterlife," that was enough for Jack, he passed out and fell into a deep sleep. Arcee smiled at Jack's sleeping state, finding him more beautiful like this. "You are special to me Jackson Darby, I'm not going to give you up so easily, and you know I'm special as well, after all you did say I am your first."

**Boner…. Wat are u doin?... boner…. Stahp! Now there is something you don't read every day, I was going to leave a more specific summary to let you know what you guys are getting into to, but alas I didn't. I feel guilty that in my two stories, I've made Arcee one, a selfish femme, and two, a twisted, crazy glitch. I fully intend to make stories with Arcee being the overprotective, awesome femme we all came to know and love. Now will you excuse me, I have an Airachnid/Jack story to continue on, And yes, I changed my user name to Ironbat77 my fellow followers.**


End file.
